Meng's Quiz
A test presented by Roger Meng. Answers to the questions which are random. Hopefully it will save someone the time and frustration I had to endure spending well over an hour trying to complete this quiz. I have no idea why you need to know the color of the 3rd princess's clothes in this game but it asks and the answer is white. Oh yeah, I didnt complete it got too frustrated and gave up after a good while. The good thing is there is no time limit, so you can take your time going through the list to find the correct answer. These are not all of the answers just a good portion of them. Best of luck to you. Which mount can learn active skills? Wolf Which requires an equipped Talisman? ??? Which mount can learn active skills? ??? How many people can sit on a Tusk Boar King? 2 How many players can enter Upper Imperial Tomb? 1 Where can you find catchable mounts consistently? Hunt Park What is the color of the Third Princess's clothes? White Which key opens the class skill interface? K Which will not increase Talisman talent points? Silver Liquid To enter the Warlord you must be what level? 21 Why are duels risky in death mode? The loser receives 50 percent points of injury What status will make you run around aimlessly? Confuse 'Which is not a handcraft guide effect?' Increase your HP How do you fast travel between cities? Teleporter How many bosses in dragon prince instance? 4 To enter Gourd Mountain, you have to reach level: Level 25 Which mount an learn active skills? Wolf On which mount can a Stormlord use skills? ''' Fox '''How do you restore an equipment's durability? Talk to a Blacksmith To enter upper imperial tomb you must be: Over level 50 What are the heavenly tests? Server-wide progression events. How do you avoid injury? Use safety charms. Which class has rage? Raksha Warrior Which is the Fire Mage talisman? Gourd Where can you receive talismans after Lv.15? Captor Fung Which is necessary to merge a Rank 1 talisman? Azure Jade Charm What monster doesn't live in Ruyi cave? Locust Which class uses divination tubes as talismans? Master Summoner What'll 'S'corpion King do after being defeated? Call for help How many players can enter Monster Cave? 5 A talisman's aura storage can be used to: Level your talismans faster Which status decreases attributes and skills? ''' Weaken '''Which status will greatly decrease your speed? Hold Which can you not get from chance quests? A beauty Which class uses banners as talismans? Divine Enchanter Once you enter a battle, your speed will be: Slower than normal How can you get dim essences? Kill bosses in the pond city instance Which monster can summon a Red Fox King? ''' Demonized Fox Cub '''Which animal can become your mount? Robust Bear King Mt.Gourd grandpa wants you to find: 7 gourds What's the shortcut key for Auto Follow? ''' V '''How do you open the social relations interface? O When you quit your group in an instance, you will: Be sent out of the instance. Can you sell a talisman to other players? No (if it has been equipped) How do you enhance your talismans skills? Upgrade the talisman The talisman from the Dragon Palace Instance is: ''' A Rank 1 Lv. 30 Talisman '''To enter Water Palace you must reach: Level 30 How many players can enter Water Palace? ''' 1 to 5 '''To enter golden coast you need: To be above level 40 Where can you buy a monster mirror? General Store How do you gain the local governments favor? Complet the Provincial Officer's quests The talisman from the government is designed for: ''' Guardian, Warrior, Warden, Summoner '''Talisman from Immortal Guild is designed for: Mage, Stormlord, Enchanter, Revenant Which class can summon divine soldiers? Master Summoner Which is the Divine Enchanter talisman? Banner How many players can enter imperial tomb? 1 Which class does not use MP? Varja Guardian Which class has Rage? ''' Raksha Warrior '''Which class can revive players? Dark Revenant Which class CANNOT revive players? ''' Stormlord '''To enter six-solar instance: lv 35 What will you do if you click the sword button? Enters force attack mode What won't get you a conjuration charm? Killing a rider which class sword set as a talisman blade warden By passing the test of Blaze Ox, you can get A Rank 1 Talisman third prince butler is a tortoise who sells captor items? jail officer What can an officer/Taoist over Rank 9 do? Get money and EXP every Sunday when cant a fire mage/stormlord use skills carrying others. where can you receive talismans after lvl 15 captor fung vajra guardian talisman stele Which class uses Gourds as talismans? ''' Fire Mage '''Which class uses Steles as talismans? Vajra Guardian Which class uses Scrolls as talismans? ' Raksha Warrior '''Which class uses Divination Tubes as talismans? ' Master Summoner 'Which class uses Bells as talismans? ' Dark Revenant 'The Fire Mage and Stormlord's Basic Attack is a: ' Physical Attack '''grey exclamation not qualitifed to accept the quest available quest yellow exclamation mark What does a Grey Question Mark over an NPC mean? ''' You haven't finished the quest '''3rd princess's clothes are colored white What color does the Third Prince turn into? ''' White '''activate rank 1 talisman scarlet stone When can you accept a loop quest again? After 15 hours dont pass heavenly tests cant gain more levels and exp lvl requirement for monster cave? 10 Entering stiff status means? Your vigor reached 0 cant heal you having a rest when ur badly injured decrease hp mp vigor drain repeat quests bulletin Who is the enemy of Ruyi Hornet Leader? Spider Leader Which won't happen by learning Talisman Talents? Change your appearance What matches are available in Warlord Arena? 3v3 How do you get a unique title in Warlord Arena? Increase your Warlord Points What can be used to reset a talismans talents rearess What happenes after duel in normal mode? Both return to previous state Which place has only one Difficulty Level? Water Place Is an exiled player still a criminal? No, a prisoner is not a criminal What is an indicator of a criminal? Crime exceeds 25 What should you do when you find a criminal? Use a Wanted Poster, then attack that criminal create clan lv 10 1 gold brick To create a clan, you need to talk to the? Revenue Secretary How do you heal injuries? ''' Talk to a Mountain/Earth Immortal '''How can you summon a doctor to heal you? Go to the Pond City Prayer Altar How do you avoid injury? ''' Use Safety Charms '''how do u increase a talisman's talent points? spirit crystals which correct? red named players cant pk with teammates Who can you find in upper imperial tomb? taoist shao How do you tell a Mainline Quest from others? ''' Mainline Quests are tagged with M '''How do u tell a Heavenly Test Quest from others? Heavenly Test Quests are tagged with HT What determines a quests' difficulty? ''' Level gap between the character and quest '''Which event will bring you out of an instance? You quit the team A Draco talisman has 7 attributes A Normal talisman has: 3 attributes How do you activate the 2nd Talisman Talent row? ' Accumulate 5 talisman points '''What are the three ranks of talisman? ' Normal, Doom, Draco 'What can increase Draco talisman Talent Points? ' Colorful Soul Stone '''who is the gang leader of water palace? tortoise king The Tortoise King is a: Tortoise Where can you find the key to Water Palace? ''' Hermit Crab Gatekeepers corpse '''Which is not a talisman attribute bonus? Quicken spell Who can send you into warlord arena? bazaar warlord arena guide If you knock down a rider in Duel mode, then the rider won't fall What will a pet say when it is not hungry? I'm stuffed! How many major life skills can you learn? 2 The tailsman from Mulberry village is: Designed to kill Fox Demons How do you open the World Lore Interface? Press Y How do you active a talisman? By merging Where do you refine your talisman? Talk to a talisman taoist How do you activate a talisman's talent? It will be available automatically after level 10. What's the requirement for using talisman skills? ''' Skills are activated and the talisman is equipped '''Who is the chef of the water palace? Sapir Toad The talisman from the Dragon Palace Instance is A Rank 1: Level 30 Talisman To enter Serene Conquest, you have to reach level 10 In duel mode, your opponent's name will turn Orange How do you forget a life skill? On life skill interface. What'll happen if you log out in Warlord Arena? You will lose the game Which is not needed to be a captor? Being a Master Summoner Which is the wrong way to identify pet eggs? Take a snapshot and ask a friend to. How do you heal someone in duel mode? It is impossible to do that. How do you activate a talisman's skills? A: By merging the talisman Which do you need a talisman equipped for? ' Combat skill '''Which is necessary for one to use class skills? ' Talisman '''To enter Warlord Arena, you have to reach: A: 21 How do you broadcast a message on all servers? ' By using a Big Trumpet '''To enter Dragon Prince Instance, you need to be: ' Above level 45 '''What is found in Upper Imperial Tomb? Quelling Bell Is it safe to meet red-name players? ''' Don't attack the player and you will be safe '''When can't you gather things while on-hook? Using tools to gather items from a mine A HP Potion can be used to: ' Restore HP '''How do you learn a life skill? ' Talk to a Life Skill Master '''Which in-game protection state doesn't exist? Half Proctected (Below Lv50) What should you do when you fail a quest? ' Abandon the failed one then re-accept it '''What's the shortcut key for the Token Shop? ' F8 '''What level to enter Insect Valley? Level 20 Which gourd is the last one? Purple